Sore Wa Himitsu Desu! That Is A Secret!
by Codename wa Lady Tsunami
Summary: Summary: Someone is secretly in love with Gi! But, who is it? Read the title.
1. Default Chapter

Sore Wa ..... Himitsu Desu! (or: That Is A Secret!)  
  
by: Codename wa "Lady Tsunami"  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING in this story but the story itself. The characters and all other elements belong to their respective creators. Thank you.**  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
A lone figure was seen sitting at a desk writing something. It was clear something was on his mind. If one could read either his thoughts or the letter he was writing, one would have seen the following.  
  
"When did this begin?"  
  
That is the first thing I ask myself. It's a question I been asking a lot lately. I still don't have an answer for it, but I think it started a few years ago.  
  
It was after one of our assignments was resolved. It was not pretty by **ANY** stretch of the imagination. Of course, that's not exactly a news flash.  
  
But, for me, the worst of it was that I --   
  
No, **WE** almost lost you. Permanently.  
  
To this day, I'm **STILL** ... affected by those memories.  
  
I **THINK** that was the beginning of this, but I could be wrong. After all it might have been before that. Who knows? Not me, that's for certain.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that --   
  
I think I am in love with you.  
  
I haven't told you of them because I **KNOW** you can, and should, find someone better suited for you than I am. But, knowing you, you'd simply smile and disagree. You're the type that would do something just to make someone else happy.  
  
I want you to be happy with the one you **TRULY** want for your own. You are **DEFINITELY** far too good to settle for **ANYTHING** less that the best. And, I simply refuse to let yourself do so.  
  
Right now, I'm just wondering why I'm writing a letter that you'll never see regarding feelings for you that you'll never know about.  
  
I know you want someone else. I'm happy for your happiness. Seeing you happy is cause enough for my own.  
  
What I'm trying to say is --   
  
Ashiteru Itsumo, Boku Wa Ai to Seigi Mizu no Bishoujo Senshi Gi. Anata Wa La Watashi No Kokoro No Megami-Sama!  
  
(I will love you forever, My beautiful Water Warrior Gi. You are the goddess of my heart.)  
  
Sighing, the figure put the pen down and went to bed.  
  
Shortly after, a presence was noted walking to the desk where the letter was written. A figure picked it up, and read it.  
  
"I thought so." It smiled.  
  
"And so, it starts."

With that, Gaia left the room with a secret smile that spoke of secret knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: That's For Me To Know... 

By: Codename wa Lady Tsunami

Summary: We all know that someone is secretly in love with Gi. But, who is Gi in love with?

Chapter 2: Gi no Himitsu (Gi's Secret)

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING in this story but the story itself. The characters and all other elements belong to their respective creators. Thank you.

**Author's Line**... Meanwhile, in Gi's Room...

Gi was at her desk, writing in her journal. She had been thinking about the events that had happened over the past few days, and... other things.

Namely, the love letter she received a few days ago.

Since just _thinking_ about it made her blush, she put it in her desk drawer.

Especially since she didn't think that _anyone_ would see her in _that_ light, much less... _him_.

She had just figured out that she had been falling for him over the years, but it was this last assignment that caused her to see him in a new way. Especially since they almost lost him... forever.

She thought about the way he smiled. Particularlythose smiles that madehis brown eyes light up so brilliantly.This caused her to smile.

But it was more than that. It was that... something... that reflected itself in his caring nature.

She sighed. He probably saw her as a good friend, and little else. And even IF there was something there. she wouldn't force the issue. Not until he was ready.

Sighing, she put her journal away, and went to bed.

The last thing she did was look at a picture of him and say, "I love you."


End file.
